


Tony Stark, Not Recommended

by tisfan



Series: MCU Drabbles [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Iron Widow - Freeform, Tony Stark Not Recommended, less than 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: feelingsinwinter asked:For the short prompt thing (... please tell me to stop when I'll be too much)! 10. “Please don’t make me socialize.” with Natasha and Tony from Marvel. Lots of love! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> feelingsinwinter asked:
> 
> For the short prompt thing (... please tell me to stop when I'll be too much)! 10. “Please don’t make me socialize.” with Natasha and Tony from Marvel. Lots of love! <3

“Please don’t make me socialize,” Natasha said. She ran her fingers through her short hair -- the long curls were gone and Tony missed them. Not enough to tell his girlfriend-on-the-downlow that, but still. She’d been on assignment for the last month and he hadn’t known she’d gotten a haircut until he walked into the penthouse and there she was, stretched out on his bed, a glass of his best whiskey in her hand.

“I’m all for staying in, if you are,” Tony said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He stopped trying to do up his tie -- he was supposed to be meeting Pepper and Rhodey for dinner, but honestly, he wasn’t sure they’d notice if he just didn’t show up. “I didn’t know you were coming back today.”

“Wasn’t supposed to be, but Fury’s still pissed with me.” she said. “Didn’t feel like staying one more minute in D.C.”

“Did you like my little present?” He’d send the bracelet to her drop-box in DC almost two weeks ago, just as soon as the crate was in place.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” She jerked her chin over to the Iron Widow armor, black chased with red, that lounged on the sofa. Tony smirked.

“She fly okay for you?” The Iron Widow armor had a much better automated flight system; once Natasha had some time to train, she wouldn’t need so much guidance, but at the moment, it was better, safer, to let JARVIS take the wheel.

“It was amazing,” Natasha said, then drew him down for a kiss. “Not quite as amazing as you, but it’ll do.”

“What’s Fury mad about?” Tony managed, before he lost his train of thought in Natasha’s lean body and sensual touches.

“That report,” she said. “Did the best I could with it, and he probably won’t bother you too much, but he thinks I’m being too harsh with my analysis.”

“You are my golden girl,” Tony said. “I told him before that I didn’t want to join his little treehouse club. Maybe if you’re the one saying I shouldn’t be there, he’ll listen.”

“Pretty sure he’s still going to come after you, if something big happens, but in the meantime, you won’t be under his thumb,” Natasha said. “Now, peel out of that suit and come to bed, baby. I’ve been away from your particular brand of stress-relief for too long.”

“Tony Stark, not recommended,” Tony reminded her, grinning.

Natasha slid her hand down his chest, ending up with her fingers lightly brushing over his suddenly swelling cock. “Iron Man, yes,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> It's possible that this drabble might be incorporated into a prequel piece for 
> 
>  
> 
> [Once Again, For the Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002623)


End file.
